Naruto and the original title
by benihime's-song
Summary: Right out of the academy Naruto is forced to go on the run. the villagers, believing the demon took over and attacked the Hokage, turn to Danzo for guidance. Let me know good names for the fic, I'm drawing a blank


A/N  
First fic so be nice

Disclaimer: I OWN Naruto. Yah what are you gona do about it!!

**SUMMARY **: Right out of the academy Naruto is forced to go on the run. the villagers, believing the demon took over and attacked the Hokage, turn to Danzo for guidance.

**Chapter 1: A shift in power:**

It was graduation day for the children from the ninja academy- a happy day for Konoha. Now normally, most of the civilians didn't pay much attention to the comings and goings of the young ninja in training, but this year was different. This year the young Uchiha prodigy was joining the ranks as a shiobi of Konoha.

Everyone civilian in the village, from the top of the council down to the lowly street sweeper, loved him.

The Uchiha were a very powerful clan, but as the villages' police force they were much more approachable by the lowly civilians then any other clan like the loftily egotistical Hyuuga. So when one of their own went one night and wiped them out, the whole village felt little Sasuke's loss.

Okay maybe it s not the same kind of loss, but the villagers did lose their only real link to the ninja world.

So this day, the day that Sasuke starts his life as a ninja, the first step on his way to avenge and inevitably revive his clan, was celebrated by the village as a whole.

.

But there was one boy who was left out, one boy who was miserable on what should have been the happiest day of his life. That one boy who was about two years older than the rest of his class, was slowly walking home. He flinched hearing the sounds of celebration remembering all too well what happens to him every time the villagers drink. It was an easy decision to head straight home and skip the part with the angry, drunken mob trying to kill him.

So the blond haired child cut through the park trying to avoid as many people as possible.

The sound of rusty metal creaking, drew him from his thoughts.

Looking around in the dark he found himself standing right in fornt of the lone swing he used to play on.

Thinking back he remembered using this swing to justify to himself why he was always alone. _'There's only one swing, if there was another maybe someone would play with me.'_ He used to tell himself. Although, even at that young age he didn't really buy it.

"If only I could go back and warn him, tell my younger self that it's useless." Naruto mumbeled to himself.

"It's all useless. I will never succeed and no one will ever notice me. They won't know how hard I worked for this, much less care. It's already the third time I failed, I can't afford to pay for another year at the academy and even if I could, I'd be as old as most Chuunin and not even a Genin yet, no one would ever take me seriously, so what's the point?!

As the normally smiling teen finished mumbling to himself, his vision began to swim.

Damn dirt in my eyes, he grumbled, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes as tears fell. Frustrated, he rubbed harder and before he knew it, he broke down crying.

"Naruto?" The call of his name woke him up from his daze. He turned around looking for who it was that called him, hoping he wasn't about to be attacked again by some angry villager for something he didn't do.

"Naruto," the voice called again.  
This time the boy recognized the voice, snapping to attention as he made a mess of brushing off his tears as he planted a big fake grin on his face. "Mizuki-sensei! I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Did you want something?"

"It's okay Naruto, you can drop the act, Mizuki responded, smiling gently. I've been here the whole time and heard everything you said. Naruto turned his head ashamed of looking weak before his (now ex-) sensei.

"Don't worry," Mizuki assured him, "Even the strongest ninja show emotion when their dreams are crushed." Heaing this only made Naruto feel worce.

Continuing Mizuki said "But I don't understand why you are so upset, so what if you failed the academy test? You re acting like that was your only chance at becoming a ninja.

At this Naruto s head whipped around so fast, he could heard his neck pop. "What do you mean 'only way'? Do you mean to tell me that there's another way for me to become a Genin without passing the academy's exam?"

"Of course there is, Mizuki chuckled, What? Did you actually think we rate every ninja's skill on what they could do in a classroom?" Here the Chuunin switched to his lecture mode, normally saved for history lessons. "That was the theoretical exam, and then each team has to take a practical exam given by their team's Jounin leader. But if you were to take a practical test now and do well on it, well, then you re good to go. No one will ever look at your classroom skill if you show them you could hold your own on the field.

By the end of his speech, Naruto was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay Mizuki-sensei! How do I take this practical test? Do I just find any random Jounin or what?"

"Hold on kid, hang on," Mizuki laughed again. " How bout this, I'll give you a mock ninja mission and if you complete fast enough, I just might let you pass, and you'll have your forehead protector to show for it."

"Right now? Ya I m ready. Anything you name, I'll do it! I'll show the world that Uzumaki Naruto's no push over," Naruto called out into the night.

"That's the spirit, Naruto," Mizuki grinned, "Huumm let s see what kind of mission should I have you do? Mizuki pondered to himself for a bit.

"I know, I've got the perfect mission that will test your stealth, cunning, and skill," Mizuki said unable to hold back the sly smirk coming over his face. Seeing Naruto starting to grow nervous, Mizuki continued to say "Don't worry. It won t be too hard. All I want is for you to find a way into the Hokages' library, steal a scroll, and master one new jutsu. You have until, let s see its Thursday and the teams are selected on Sunday at 8:00 AM so if you want to be on one of them, you have til then to bring me the scroll and show me what you've learned.

To Naruto, every single word was a blow to his confidence, adding a few beads of sweat to his forehead.

U-ummm Mizuki-sensei? I-

-Starting... now!" And then Mizuki shushined off, leaving him alone in the park again.

Lost in thought, Naruto didn't know what to do. On the one hand, here he was just talking about how he should quit while ahead. But now, he had a chance to not only become a ninja, but to learn a new jutsu that only the Hokage knew. That thought rekindled the fire to his eyes that his earlier tears had extinguished, and with a final glance at the swing, Naruto left to go start his mission. After all, he said to himself, "I never go back on my word and I swore every day to the skies themselves that I would become Hokage and have the recognition and acceptance I deserve, from everyone!

And with that, Naruto started the practical exam.

As he made his way to the Hokage tower, he contemplated over which would be harder, getting into the library or mastering the jutsu itself.

---

Mizuki smiled to himself as he watched Naruto dash off. 'that kid really is to trusting, good thing he didn't graduate or he would put his whole team at risk.' He thought to himself as he returned home to await the call from the Hokage that would send every ninja in the village out for Naruto's blood. The Chuunin could only hope he was the one that finds the boy first, so he could kill the boy and steal the scroll for himself.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

The Hokage was in his office talking to Iruka, who like most of the village, had a hatred for a boy who was just as innocent as any other kid.

With as much patience as he could muster, The Third was trying to get Iruka to look past the "fox container" and instead see the young child who was just crying out for attention. "He kinda reminds me of you, he said. Just like you, he also grew up without parents and is forced to look onto others for the attention he craves."

"If it was only a few pranks I would get over it, but unfortunately its a lot more then that, every time I look at him I see the monster that killed may parents. I'm sorry, I try to look past it, I really do but...but it's just to hard." Iruka sighed in defeet.

"IRUKA, I'm very disappointed in you, how can you mistake the guard for the prisoner? Do you blame the ANBU for the crimes of the people they capture? How is this any different?" The old Hokage scolded.

Iruka realizing this, Looked down in shame.

He promised to himself to pay a lot more attention to Naruto over the next year they will be spending together. Hopefully the extra attention will help the boy pass the test the next time.

Out loud he answered "You-your right I don't know how I let my greef blind me to the truth, I'll see what I can do for him over the next year."

After apologizing profusely once again for the very unprofessional (especially for a teacher) way he treated young Naruto, to which the Hokage waved off as nothing. Iruka said good night and left the tower, completely unaware of the pair of eyes following him out.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

The Hokage looked up to see Iruka back in his office again. "Was there something else you needed Iruka-san?" the Hokage asked the Chunnin.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I forgot to ask you before...." Iruka stammered out nervously. "Well, you see, I was looking through the family's library earlyer and it seems like my father entrusted a rare scroll to the Fourth Hokage. I assume that in all the chaos, it was forgotten to be returned. I really don t mean to be a bother, but I have looked everywhere else and it's the only thing that makes sense. I know it s an inconvenience, but could we please check your library for it?" Iruka pleaded.

The old man took a deep drag from his pipe. "Very well, follow me. As the Hokage led him down the hall towards the library, Naruto was internally bursting with excitement, not believing his luck at getting the Hokage to open the door for him. Now all he needed was to somehow get past the 'God of shinobi' and steal a scroll.

Okay just go with the flow something will work out, Naruto thought to himself.

As the Hokage turned around Naruto thought 'Here's my chance' and used his "strongest" sexy no jutsu, and for an extra kick, he slowly leaned in and gave the Third a big kiss on the cheek. The old perv blinked in shock before rocketing back, blood oozing out of his nose.

'Trust this jutsu to work on a pervert any day of the week,' Naruto thought. Seeing the blood still pouring from his face, Naruto mumbled to himself. "Maybe I went too far with the kiss.

'Well he's not waking up any time soon so I might as well find a good scroll,' Naruto thought.

After passing shelves filled with different books and scrolls, Naruto finally found the big thick "Scroll of Forbidden Sealing" from the First Hokage. Picking it up, he thought 'this looks good maybe it will teach me the iron sand jutsu he was so famus for. Then every one will appreciate me as a powerful shinobi.' He quickly "henjed" into the old man and made his way out of the tower, before anyone noticed a thing.

After years of running from mobs of villagers or squads of ANBU, Naruto learned a few good secluded places he could go to hide.

'Normally there is the almost deserted Uchiha compound, but with all the villagers celebrating Sasuke's graduation, that wasn't not an option tonight. Then there is always that little hut in the woods Mizuki-sensai showed me last year. Hmm I ll go there after I master the move to show it to him. That leaves the emergency escape tunnels behind the Hokage monument, nobody ever goes there.' He thought as he made his way to the monument.

Upon entering the dark caves he carefully made his way to through the tunnels, looking for a nice big open room deep enough in the tunnels that the village wouldn't hear him.

Planning to stay until he completes his mission, he set up a little campsite. 'Might as well be comfortable this will be my training grounds for the next few days,' he said inwardly.

This is the start of my life as a ninja, my first step to becoming Hokage, it all starts right here in this scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll and started to read.....

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Akiko, the Third's secretary, was wandering through the empty halls looking for the Hokage. He was supposed to address the crowd soon, after all. Every year the old man gave this big speech to the village, going on about how the future of the village s peace is ensured through the children who graduated today.

'Don t ask me how you get "peace" by training children to kill but, maybe that's why I m not the one giving the speech,' she thought to herself as she checked his office for the fourth time.

"Where the hell is that old perv?" she mumbled to herself when the bathrooms turned out to be empty as well. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something odd when she passed the library door, the same door that was normally always sealed shut with the Hokage s personal seal, was swaying slowly back and forth.

"Hokage-sama?" she called out as she pushed open the door. "AAAAAhhhhh" she screamed, as she found herself looking down upon the unconscious form of the Third Hokage.

Seeing the legendary 'God of Shinobi' laying on the ground with his eyes rolled back in his head and rivers of blood oozing out of his nose and pooling on the floor, Akiko started to panic.

She immediately called for the ANBU, but Danzo showed up first.  
"As of now, with the Hokage unable to give out orders the chain of command falls on me," he announced to the newly arrived ANBU, pushing Akiko out of the way.

"Hello Danzo-sama. But what is the meaning of this? Who attacked the Hokage? Will he be alright?" asked the rat-masked ANBU captain. Danzo, closing his one visible eye and putting his hands in an odd seal, he informed the awaiting ANBU of what happened. "As some of you might know, my skills in sensing chakra signatures is one of the greatest in the village. And it pains me to say this but it would appear to me that we put too much faith in the Fourth's son to hold back the beast. It seems like young Naruto tricked his way into this library and trapped old Sarutobi in some kind of powerful demonic Genjutsu."

With a "kia" the shocked ANBU tried to dispel the jutsu and awake the Hokage, but to no avail. One by one each of the ANBU tried in vain to awaken the Hokage by injecting him with their own chakra but nothing worked. "Did you really think a human could counter the illusions of a demon?" Danzo asked them. "We need to get him to the hospital, dog you take him, now" Danzo commanded. "Now to the rest of you, the boy is still using his own chakra and is only under the demons control. We must spread the word to all the ninja of the village with special orders to kill one Uzumaki Naruto before he gets a chance to fully integrate the demons youki and destroy us all. Go now," Danzo commanded.

"Akiko could you wait here" Danzo ordered, his tone much softer now that the ANBU left. "I want you to write up a full report of any evidence left by the Kyuubi that would help us know where he went or what he's after next, and report back to me in one hour. And with that, Danzo left just as suddenly as he came in.

---

Now, Danzo had no intention of helping the old fool wake up. Far from it, the dog-masked ANBU was really a member of his ROOT and was currently bringing the Hokage to Danzo's hidden chambers where he was meeting up with another very important member.

Number 216 was a Genjutsu master that could put Kurenai to shame.

Now normally to a ninja as strong as the Third, a simple genjutsu would be less then useless, but when someone is unconscious, it s possible to could keep him in a coma-like state indefinitely, torturing their mind the whole time- that is, if you possessed the right skills to suppress his consciousness.

This was a golden opportunity for Danzo. He could get the Third out of the way without the council trying to appoint a Fifth to replace him (because the third is still alive) and he could blame it all on the demon child.

"Konoha will be stronger for this," Danzo reassured the ROOT member 216 as he finished the last few hand seals. (not that he needed reassuring, he was tried to never ask questions, and to do exactly what he is told)

"It is done Danzo-sama, he will not awaken and it will appear that the demon condemned him to eternity of suffering inside his own mind," answered the Genjutsu master.

"Good, good. You have done this village a great service," said Danzo. Quick and sudden as lightning, a poisoned needle appeared on the side of Number 216's neck. Confused and panicked, the Genjutsu master let one final gurgle as he crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow anyone to ever know of this." After putting a henge on the body to, for now, look like a couch. Danzo gave the old man to the dog-masked ANBU to rush him to the hospital.

Now to play the of the "caring" "concerned" village leader. Everything must look perfect for my plans to work, Danzo thought to himself as he watched his village from atop the Hokage monument.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Back in the tunnels with Naruto...

Naruto was sitting on the floor bent over the giant scroll that was unrolled before him. After scanning through the scroll once over, he realized that it was just a bunch of storage scrolls combined into one big scroll of sealing. Every clan in the village had a section Uchiha, Senju, Aburame, and Hyuuga. The Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Mitarashi, and Sarutobi. The Hatake, Kurama, Umino, and Inuzuka. And more some of them he never heard of or had died out since this scroll was written.

Opening the first one, the Uchiha, he found all the details about their clan's dynamic jutsus and bloodline limit. There was some kind of highly complex diagram of seals that needed to be carved into your arms and eyelids to "lock" the technique into your bloodline.

That's intense

After looking into the Hyuuga scroll as well, Naruto assumed that it would be the same for every one of the other clans.

"just my luck... out of all the scrolls in the library I had to go and pick the one full of jutsu that only clans could use..." The blond grumbled in the darkness.

"well this does go into detail about some of the 'family' jutsus... maybe I'll just trey an easy one..."

Now all I have to do is pick. I only have time for one so what will it be. Not the Uchiha. I don't want to be anything like that asshole Sasuke, the Hyuuga have way too many rules and too big of an ego- they would probably kill me just for trying one of their moves. Nara is boring, I'm too skinny for most of the Akimichi jutsus, and the Aburame is just nasty. Most of the village already hates me. Come to think of it, I don't think any clan in Konoha would take me in with open arms just because I stole a scroll and learnt all about them, Naruto thought with regret.

So that only leaves the clans that no longer exist, Naruto thought to himself. Re-energized with the new drive to succeed regardless of what the village thought of him, Naruto started flipping through the huge scroll looking for any clan that had died out.

Finally the young blond decided to go with the Kokuei.

Kokuei Dark Shadow , huh? It's a cool name, can't be that bad'

Squinting his eyes against the glow of the dancing candle flame, the aspiring ninja leaned forward, reading the text carefully.

Clan name: Kokuei

Specialty: assassination/ spy

Basic jutsus :  
Eizou Bushin, Type: Clone  
Kakuremino, Type: Stealth  
Shigai Kuchiyose, Type: Summon

Founder: Kokuei Azurashi

"Of course there's a Bushin, I really can't catch a break here can I...Well I guess it's not as bad as having bugs living in me, but come on!!"

Biting his finger Naruto unsealed the main scroll.

"Maybe there will at least be a tip in how to make a stupid clone, then I will show them not to look down on me... Iruka will regret ever failing me, when I'm Hokage I'll...I'll- make everything fair! Ya Just watch me!"

Naruto looked around the darkness feeling a bit embarrassed for wasting the speech on an empty cave.

'Should write that down to say in front of Sakura tomorrow' He thought as he got comfortable to start reading the details of the clan.

.......................

The Kokuei the most powerful spy and assassin clan to have ever existed.

During the great shinobi wars, we were the secret partners with the Senju clan. Most people never knew we existed, and that was the advantage we offered against the opposing Uchiha forces.

As the protectors from the shadows, We the Kokuei have honed our skills in stealth and assassination far beyond anything that the mist users were ever capable of.

.

The Eizou Bushin. We designed it based off the more commonly known Kage bushin but with a few key difrences.

The Eizou Bushin still has the same characteristics as its brother the Kage Bushin, in that it divides the users chakra evenly amongst the clones. Additionally our clone will transfer any knowledge that it may have gathered back to the original upon its release.

The Eizou clone is unique in that when it dispels, the chakra with witch it was created from returns to it's user. Furthermore, the technique was designed in such a way that, regardless of the distance, the user could preform a Kawarimi with one of his clones, protecting themselves from harm.

.

Kakuremino was what earned us the name as the most powerful assassins.

With the ability to become completely invisible, so much so that not even the Sharingan or the so called "all seeing eye", the Byakugan would see you right in front of them with a drawn sward. This is because even eyes that see chakra need light. With this jutsu, we literally bend the light around ourselves, keeping all our chakra inside the 'vortex' of light enabling us to conserve our energy.

Shigai Kuchiyose:  
Most clans have a , it s some kind of animal that they pull out of some alternate universe, but the Kokuei only summon dead things.  
As a spy, it s inevitable that at some point you will get caught and when you're out numbered, the clan member can leave an additional dead body, leaving the enemy off his trail. So with as little as a drop of blood (and a high amount of chakra,) the ninjas of the Kokuei clan could summon a dead body killed in whatever way he wants, to make it look reasonable.

Just remember that whatever and whoever's blood is used, that s the body that the clone will take its appearance from.

-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_

Standing on-top the Hokage monument Danzo looked down at his sheep.

"With the Hokage getting attacked the law of silence has been absolved" Danzo announced to the crowed of frightened villagers.

Immediately crys could be heard of "I knew that demon child was evil from the start", or "if you ask me the old fool has been under the demons jutsu for years". Some villagers went so far as to blame the Hokage himself for stopping them from killing the demon as a child, saying things like "the Forth gave his life to weaken the demon by trapping it in a mortal body, the least we could have done was finish what he started by killing the kid". Danzo watched trying to keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

The children of the village turned to their parents asking what law's he talking about, or why every ones so angry.

Danzo continued to the masses saying "15 years ago the on the tenth of October as most of you know the Forth Hokage gave his life fighting the Kyuubi. what many of you might not know was that the Forth even as strong as he was, was unable to kill the demon. So after countless teams of are shinobi perished at the feet of the giant beast, are great Hokage made the ultimate sacrifice. That day his beautiful wife may she rest in piece died giving berth to his son, so using the pain of her death the Forth sacrificed his very life and that of his newborn son all to defeat the demon. So on that fateful day the tenth of October the Yondomin, in an act of pure selflessness gave his life to seal the beast into his sons body, entrusting us to finish what he started. But the demon with all of it's cunning managed to charm the Third into caring for it. The Third went so far as to make a law under punishment of death to anyone who even mentions to this truth to the younger generation. And now after having let the demon corrupt young Uzumaki Naruto for years, the demon has finally made its move. The Third has no one to blame but himself, he went against the councils orders and now we have to deal with his mistakes".

"Young Narutos chakra is gone I can't sense him at all, he's being slowly taken over by the nine-tails yoki. All of you, now is our only chance we must kill the beast before it returns to full strength and destroys us all." Seeing the fear on everyone's face below him he continued. "This will count and be paid for as an 'S' class mission to anyone that brings me his head, this is available to even the villagers". Danzo riled up the crowd turning them into one big angry mob all crying out for the blood of the demon child that put two of their beloved Hokages out of office.

After setting the mob lose on the town Danzo, with a simple movement of his hand he motioned to the hidden ROOT members, that there would be a meeting tonight. _'If everything goes according to plan by tomorrow I will be appointed intern-Hokage until the Third awakens'_ Danzo thought with a sinker as he made his way back to the Hokage tower.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Back in the Hokage tower...

Akiko, was freaking out. the demon was loose, and now if what she discovered is correct then the first Hokages scroll of sealing has been stolen too.  
If the Forth Hokage made the seal then it should last unless it was tampered with.  
If someone tampered with it are they after the scroll, the daemon's power, or both.  
If an enemy gets a hold of that scroll it would mark the end of Konoha, If the demon gets loose it would be the end or the world.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed holding her head in her hands.

That's what Danzo was in for when he opened the door to the office. "What is it, is he hear, did the demon return to the building?" Danzo asked her seeing her disteress and coming up with only one possible conclusion. "N-no its worse the beast has stolen the 'First's scroll of sealing', if it falls into enemy han--".

"I know what would happen and that why i wont let it" Danzo interrupted her annoying whimpering. "Now I need you to organize a special ANBU team to discover who the demon stole it for, how he knew about it, and how they weakened the seal, The boy on his own couldn't, or wouldn't know how to do any of this".

"You don't understand, that scroll was made so that only a Hokage's blood could unseal it." Seeing the blank look on Danzo's face she continued. "And it was stolen by what could be the only person able to open it!!"

"This does make things worse... All the more reason to find the brat before any real damage is done. And Akiko lets keep this business about the scroll IN the office. OK?" he asked, leaving no room for argument.

"I must prepare to meet with the council tomorrow for the vote regarding who will take over the running of the village until the Third is back with us". With that Danzo left the room heading towards the ROOT meeting chambers.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

(About a half an hour later: )

The special ANBU squad, after tracing back every step Naruto made from the attack backwards, they came to only one possible conclusion.

Mizuki.

After the blond failed the test the only person seen talking to him was Mizuki, and shortly there after the demon broke out of the Forth's seal. "We must find and detain Mizuki as soon as possible, Ox fallow his sent" the ANBU captain ordered his team.

(At the same time in Danzo's chambers )

"Number sixty-three go to the cabin and silence Mizuki. I was forced to have an ANBU team sent to try to find the demons accomplice, so i need you to get rid of him before they show up" Danzo ordered.

"Hia Danzo-samah, should i make it look like the demons work?" number sixty-three asked.

"That's a good idea, keep thinking like that and I'll see to it that in the new Konoha you'll be more than a nameless shinobi" Danzo replied.

With that the masked nin disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

__----____----____----____----____----___----____----____----____----______----____----____----____----____----___----____----____----____----____

"In a dark tunnel under the Hokage monument"

"FUCK, SHIT, FUCKIDY, FUCK, FUCK" Naruto was going through the scrolls depicting the seals that would be carved into his flesh. "how the hell am i supposed to do this by myself, did Mizuki really think it was possible? It says here that you cant have any chakra flowing through your system when you carve them in, that is unless you want your chakra pathways to blow up on you"! So i need to somehow have no chakra in me but still manege to carve all the seals. "And how am I supposed to carve the ones on my back? from the right angles, at the perfect depth to hit each of the necessary tenketsu. Maybe it's worth it to swap this scroll out for another one that doesn't give me such a head ache." Naruto complained to the darkness around him.

"NO!" He jumped up triping over his sleeping bag. "That would be giving up, and Uzumaki Naruto NEVER GIVES UP!"

'Really what is it with me. I keep coming up with awesome inspiring things and no one here to hear them.'

"Their must be a way for me to do this...." he mumbled to himself as he flipped through the scroll with renewed vigor. "Well the Hyuuga are the best when it comes to the tenketsu, maybe they might have something that could help" he called out after unsealing the Hyuuga scrolls. But looking at all the diagrams of the human body with all of the tenketsu just made his task seem more impossible. He needed someone with him to do this, the question was who? He couldn't ask Mizuki because that would be admitting that he failed his mission. Just about the whole rest of the village despises him, the old man might of helped if he didn't steal the scroll from him in the first place, so whats left?

Looking into the scrolls for the Sarutobi clan Naruto had an idea 'if i could summon something and have them carve the seals it should all work out. I use all my chakra for the summoning and then the creature would carve in the seals for me'. "Now what contract should I sign?" "Lets see it did say that the Senju clan has always been partners, so maybe their contract would accept me..."

"Hmmm, so they use panda bears. That seams like a lazy summon to me, but I guess if that old Sannin woman could use giant maggots a bear shouldn't be too bad".

After unsealing the big summoning scroll out of the small clan scroll ('I will never understand how this whole sealing thing works, just as long as it does its fine by me' Naruto thought as he went through the puzzle of what scroll was sealed where.) Naruto saw that the only names on the scroll were the first two Hokages. "Well I'm going to be the Fifth one so it's only fitting" Naruto said out loud as he slashed open his palm so he could sign the old scroll.

After removing his shirt and writing a letter for the bear he will summon Naruto started going through hand seals. With his blood still on his hand he worked his way slowly through the seals concentrating ALL of his chakra into summoning a panda that could help him.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto slammed his hand into the ground.

The tunnel filled with smoke as Naruto world went dark. The last thing he saw was two yellow eyes looking down at him.

__----____----____----____----____----___----____----____----____----____

A/N  
Okay I know I might have bad gramar and spelling so don't tell me. That's why I'm writing to begin with, to practice and get better. All reviews are welcome (please if it's about the gramar all I ask is that you point out how to corect it for next time) and plot bunnies will be considered.

Eizou means : silhouette or reflection

Shigai means : corpse

Kakuremino means : invisibility cloak

clan name (Kokuei) means silhouette or 'dark shadow'


End file.
